A New-Found Blaze
by stanley578
Summary: Clay has never been a Pokémon trainer before, but what he craves is someone who will serve as his lifelong companion. Will he and his Blaziken be able to take their relationship to the next stage? WARNING: HET & POKÉPHILIA FemaleBlazikenxMaleOC


_Blaziken belongs to Pokémon and Nintendo. T_he name of the Blaziken is Hibana (Japanese for ember or spark) and t_he name of my OC is Clay._

_WARNING: This oneshot is a lemon. Read at your own risk._

**"A New-Found Blaze"**

It was 2 in the afternoon, I strolled along the pavement with a handful of items I purchased in the grocery store. I arrived at my flat in 7 minutes and went up the stairs to the 3rd storey where my unit is located. I unlocked my door and put the items on the kitchen table. I went inside my room, removed my footwear, and laid down on a bed. I switched on the air cooler and took a short nap as I became exhausted. "If only there is someone who would be there for me, it would make my life a different approach", I said to myself with my eyes closed.

15 minutes later, I woke up as I heard a sparkling noise on the left side of the bed. I got up and noticed a small group of stars forming a pink circular cloud until, *POOF!*, a ball landed on the bed. I slowly crept and observed the ball which is red on the top and white on the bottom. It even had a black line in the centre and a grey button on the front. "This looks familiar. Is this what appears to be... a Poké Ball?", my thoughts conveyed as I continued observing it. I pushed the button with my index finger and after a few seconds, it began to tremble on my hand.

I got a little scared so I threw the Poké Ball on the floor and hid under the sheets. The ball gave out a distinctive sound effect and suddenly followed by a big and loud roar. As I carefully uncovered myself from the sheets, I saw a bipedal creature with a bright red body, yellow patches around its chest, legs, and feet, and ivory mane surrounding its face and chest with two long plumes stemming from the back of its head. It also had blue eyes with yellow scleras, a red beak with small nostrils, a V-shaped crest on its forehead, long arms with sharp grey claws, and a red tail.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, it's a Blaziken! Right here in my flat!", I excitingly claimed as I jumped out of bed and interestingly looked at the taller avian Pokémon. "Are you my trainer?", Blaziken asked with a feminine tone and curiously stared at me. "I've never trained any Pokémon before, but I would love to be one for you. In fact, you are my most favourite Pokémon ever. My name is Clay by the way", I introduced myself to her. "Would it be alright if I name you Hibana?", I asked her in an awestruck manner. She smiled and nodded, accepting her new name and her new trainer.<p>

"Alright Hibana! Uh, use cuddle?", I commanded her. She quickly gave me a tight and warm embrace and happily claimed, "I never knew a trainer like you would be so sweet and kind-hearted to me. And the name you gave me sounds absolutely perfect! Thank you so much, Clay!". I returned the embrace, acknowledging her gratitude, and nuzzled her shoulder. "Okay then, initiate training mode, basic difficulty", I compelled. Hibana positioned her arms and legs as if she were to fight with an opponent. Flames sprouted around her wrists and she started with the basic punches: jab, straight, hook, and uppercut.

"How about hand-to-hand combat mode, basic difficulty?", I asked. "I dare you to challenge me. Do you have what it takes to become a great fighter?", Hibana said as she looked right at me and confidently clenched her fists. "Hell yeah, you're on!", I accepted the challenge, positioning my limbs for defence. I blocked her punches with my arms in front of me and parried them when she was about to hit me in the face. Luckily, her flames had no adverse effects to me since I'm her trainer so my skin didn't catch fire on them. I returned the favour by punching back as she managed herself with the same defensive movements. When she took her turn, she performed a knee strike on my stomach, knocking me down, and I groaned in pain.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Clay. Are you hurt?", Hibana apologized. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. Nice moves though. Let's continue this lesson tomorrow", I articulated as she pulled me up. "Thanks! Your moves are impressive as well. Let's go outside for an adventure!", she said. "Sure thing!", I exclaimed as I locked the door and opened the window to the balcony. Both of us went out and I told her, "Okay Hibana, use super jump!". She carried me in her arms and replied, "You got it!". She leaped out of the balcony and, using her strong and powerful legs, she jumped from one building to another.

* * *

><p>"WOOHOO! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN! I LOVE BLAZIKEN!", I exhilaratingly screamed with my arms around Hibana's neck as she leaped over skyscrapers and other tall buildings around Tokyo. In the middle of our bouncy escapade, we decided to take a break by sitting on a park bench. She beamed at me and queried, "Did you have fun, Clay?". I beamed back and responded, "Of course I did! And I thank you for that. This is actually the first time I had the most extreme fun of my life".<p>

We shared another embrace as we watched the blue skies and the beautiful sunset. "It's almost evening. Let's go home", I blissfully said. Hibana willingly obliged as she carried me once more and used her super jumping ability, going back to where we came from. As we got back to my flat, we relaxed on the bed for an hour whilst having a wonderful conversation. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me", I said as I got out of bed. After eating California maki from the fridge for supper, I went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I was done, I heard Hibana making atypical noises.

* * *

><p>I put on my clothes and got out to see what was happening. My eyes widened as I caught Hibana pleasuring herself. "...Do you like what you see, Clay?", she asked whilst looking at me in a lustful fashion. I blushed as I noticed that her body became different once she was aroused.<p>

She gained big breasts, biceps, abs, curvy hips, a beautiful navel, and an alluring flower. Her claws transformed into fingers and the sight of the red avian trailing her fingers around her nipples and sliding 2 of them deep inside her made my mouth gape in wonder. To top it all off, her arousal caused her mild and musky pheromones to spread all over the room. I dropped my towel on the floor and mesmerisingly walked towards the voluptuous Blaziken.

I laid down next to her and explained, "I know I should have said this earlier at the park bench, but I feel like there's a strong connection between us. My heart skipped a beat when I first laid my eyes on you... And the way you cuddle me makes me feel so comfortable and realize you're the one for me. Hibana the Blaziken..., will you be my mate?". She gave a grin and humbly accepted my request, "I would be delighted to be with you... every step of the way".

I gently touched her face while she lovingly gazed at me. As Hibana's beak met my lips, I wrapped my arms around her and augmented the kiss, initiating our romantic love scene. We began to swirl each other's tongues while Hibana was on top of me. She blushed and gave a desirous wink as she felt my bulge getting harder so she removed my clothes and massaged my member.

I moaned tenderly as she started to go down on me and rubbed my sac. She bobbed her head and hummed around my shaft and tip, enjoying the taste of it inch by inch. My moans became louder as my climax was about to get closer. I pushed and pulled her head while she continued sucking until, "OH HIBANA!", I cried as I shot my smooth load in her mouth. Hibana licked it off her beak and switched places with me, spreading her legs to reveal her wet and gorgeous flower.

I played with her breasts using my tongue and planted kisses down her neck and stomach until I proceeded to lick her nub and petals. Hibana gripped the pillow and moaned passionately as sweet and zesty nectar began to leak out of her. I inserted my finger to stimulate her G-spot, triggering her to buck her hips, as I kept on muff diving her. When her pelvic muscles contracted, she cried "OH CLAY!", as she squirted her love juice on my face. After licking all of her mouth-watering fluids, I crawled on her feathery skin and she flipped me over to prepare for what's coming next.

Hibana grabbed my rigid tool and put it into her sultry slit. She enclosed her arms around me, nuzzled my neck, and cooed naughty words in my ear, squishing her mounds against my chest. Both of us remained still as I felt her muscles performing rhythmic and rippling pulses to create a uniquely pleasurable feeling. As I stroked her silky mane and squeezed her arse, flames sprouted around her wrists and ankles, causing the temperatures of our bodies to increase. Hibana giggled and smirked whilst playfully pinching my nipples as I closed my eyes, moaning and panting irresistibly, to enjoy the sensation of her spicy walls.

"AAH! NNGGHH! You look so adorable... when you make those facial expressions...", she ardently complimented. "UNF! AUGH! We should go to an onsen some time... because you are literally on fire...", I complimented back to her. We osculated romantically as my member began to throb for release and her hot and slick muscles tightened. We groaned torridly and gasped heavily, clasping hands and keeping our eyes shut, until we both orgasmed. "FUCK YEAH!", I yelled with my head pushed back against the pillow while Hibana screamed "BLAZIKEN!", with her head tilted back as I popped my warm seed inside her like a volcanic eruption and her scorching juice spilled all over our crotches, sending us over the edge.

Hibana and I took deep breaths as we started to cool down. The flames around her wrists and ankles faded away gradually. Thanks to the air cooler, our bodies returned to their normal temperatures. As Hibana affectionately hugged me, I whispered, "Aishiteru Hibana... You are the most amazing Pokémon... in the whole world... I'll take good care of you... No matter what happens...". She smiled at me and whispered back, "Aishiteru mo Clay... I will always be by your side... forever and ever... until the day we die...". I kissed her beak, she wrapped us with a blanket, we bid goodnight to one another, and went to sleep in an intimate snuggle.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

_Thank you all so much for reading "A New-Found Blaze"! If you like this fan fiction, please add it to your favourites list and post a review. Again, _Blaziken, the awesomest __Pokémon ever, __belongs to Pokémon and Nintendo. _Clay belongs to and is portrayed by yours truly, stanley578._


End file.
